Her Coat Checker
by whiteshadow11
Summary: Sequel to coat checker type! Shikamaru breaks hinata's heart and so she leaves but when she comes back will he let her go again? Do not own any character, just the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this story might not make sense if you didn't read the first one shot coat charker type. I've been meaning to write a fluffy oneshot for a sequel but it seems i couldn't stop and i wasn't in the mood to do fluff until the last chapter. So anyway here is the sequel so please d**on't forget to review!**

* * *

I hadn't felt anger like this in a long time so I really didn't know how to express myself but since everyone was giving me a five foot radius I'm assuming I was doing a pretty good job at being pissed.

"**Hinata dear is anything wrong?"** I look up to glare at the old woman but her smile just makes me loose me edge as I collapse into the pile of books on the floor.

"_**No, Yes, I don't know**_!" I buried my head into my hands as the old woman laughed at my frustrations before she pulled me up and dragged me to the store room.

"**You've been stomping around here since you came in this morning and I usually don't pry but your scaring the customers. **

"_**I broke up with him I think**_**."** I really thought she would sympathize with me because you know woman stick together but apparently not. She smacks me on the head and I look at her flabbergasted.

"_**What was that for?"**_

'**That you baka was for breaking up with a man who any fool can clearly see is in love with you**!" I hung my head as I tired to fight back my tears.

"_**I thought so to."**_ She sighed and sat down beside me and rubbed my back.

"**What happened dear?"**

'_**You know I got accepted into Mist orchestra and I went to go talk to him about it before I decided anything about it but he had another woman there. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I recognized the voice and I got worried. Her name is Temari and I met her when I was in high school since I use to date her younger brother. I also knew her as Shikamaru's ex, the ex that's still in love with him. I mean we were friends because her family did a lot of business trading and that's were her brothers and me were set up by our parents. "**_

"**Hinata back to why you broke up with him please." **

"_**Ah gomen. Any when I got there I used the key he gave me since we had been dating for six months and it's only normal that when you date that long you would give that person a key right? Anyway I heard voices and I called out but no answer so I went to knock on the door where the voices were coming from but I heard my name and I froze.**_

* Last night at Shikamaru's apartment

"**Stop being an baka Shika! You know how impossible it is for you to date Hinata right? I get the fact that you would want to fuck her and everything but this thing has gone to far!"  
"Enough Temari I-"**

"**What? You don't want to hear what every one has been telling you these past months? The girl doesn't have a penny to her name and you have a legacy to uphold don't you see the difference between you? You know she doesn't belong in our world and she never did Shika and if you keep going what are you going to do when it comes time to bring her into it again? You and I both know she would humiliate you and she would get all depressed and eventually leave which would cause a scandal! "  
**

"**I know but I can't let go of her-"**

"**Damn it all! the more you hang on the more you are going to hurt yourself! She's a big girl and she's no stranger to how this kind of thing works. Besides your family has been pressuring you to marry Ino and we both know that blonde bitch has been in love with you since before we started going out."  
**

"**I didn't agree to marry her Temari for a reason."**

"**Even if we got back together then your parents would be so hard on you and everything would be easier on you instead of the burden that Hinata is."**

"**Last time I checked you and Hinata are friends; in fact you told me she was your best friend."**

"**Listen in my position I can't afford to be with friends with her, I have my family's reputation to think of and so do you!"**

"**Don't tell me what I already know."**

"**Then you know what you need to do?"**

"**Hai, troublesome."**

*

I had tears running down my face and the old woman rubbed my back.

"_**Then when I opened the door to let them know I heard I saw her kissing him so I ran and I ran all the way here and spent the night in the store room."**_

"**There has to be a misunderstanding**." I look up to the old woman through teary eyes.

"_**Really?"**_

"**Of course. Shika isn't the kind to be confrontational so he probably just agreed to get her out of the house or something and that kiss could have been forced upon him**!" I smile at the old woman knowing I probably just misunderstood and Shika told her off as soon as he saw me leave. There's a knock at the door and Shino who happened to be one of my best friends peeks his head in.

"**Hinata, Ino is here to see you, she seems happy**." I smile at him before I clean my face as best as possible.

I walk out of the room and see Ino leaning against the counter talking to Sakura but when she sees me she smiles but Sakura turns the other way and her smile drops.

"**Hinata can we talk to you in private?"** I smile at them and the old woman nods to the store room. So I lead them in there where I take a seat on the sofa but Ino stands in front of me and Sakura by the door.

"_**Is everything ok? Is someone hurt or-"**_

"**Shut up and listen Hinata."** My mouth snaps shut as I stare into Ino's frosty stare and bitter smile.

"**A marriage agreement has been made between me and Shikamaru-kun this morning set for a year from now. So from today on I want you to stay away from my fiancée and stay in you world where you belong**."

I look at Sakura but she has her head twisted to the downward right and away from me.

"**Do you understand?"**

"_**I will when he tells me himself that he's marrying you**_." I don't know what got into me but I felt very angry and for once I snapped at her but she was only surprised seconds before she marched right up to me and began yelling.

"**I hate you! I've loved him for years and when I lost my chance to that sand bitch I handled it because her family was more powerful then mine but I will not let you take him! You're a discarded piece of mutt that will never be remembered and you will never be good enough for him as you are! I was even nice enough to set you up with my ex Sai and through him away like you were too good for him!"**

"**That's harsh Ino-"**

"**Shut up Sakura and stay out of it! Hinata why don't you just disappear since you're just a burden to him and to everyone around you."** I was crying again but I didn't make any noises as Ino walked out of the room and as Sakura who hesitated but left after her friend.

The door opened again but this time Shino came in and he hugged me but the old woman just stayed at the door way.

"_**I'll be leaving then**_." I got up and left the store and went home and went on auto pilot.

*

The doorbell rang and when I heard my stomach dropped and flipped as I inched closer to my peek hole but I sighed in relief as Shino came into view.

I opened the door and he opened his arms as I fell into him.

"**you've been busy, what are you going to do with everything?"** I looked back at my packed apartment in sadness.

"**It seems you've been channeling your emotions again just like in your music."**

"_**Hai and I'm probably going to put everything in storage and I'll just leave the furniture for the next renter."**_

"**Hinata you don't have to go, you can tour with your music here and there's me and the book store. I mean I know mist has the worlds best orchestra and for you to be given the lead pianist at your age is unheard of but is that what you really want?"** I smiled at my friend and sat on the floor.

"_**I've all ready called Kakashi, he's the person in charge of the orchestra and made all the arrangements."**_

"**Aren't going to tell him? What about your family or any of your friends?"**

"_**Why? The only people who would care are you and the old woman and I've said goodbye to her earlier on in the day. Of course I'll miss you but I can't stay here, not anymore. There's no misunderstanding that I'm a burden to him and my friends so its better this way. With out me here in this city he won't feel the need to see me or hear my voice and he won't have to think about me all the time and what went wrong. He'll move on and he'll find happiness with some one who loves him just as much as I do because he'll never see me again-" **_

"**Hinata you're crying."** I reach up and touch my tear soaked face and I shakily laugh.

"_**I don't know why. I knew this was going to happen and I know that I'm a burden so this is definitely the best choice right? To never see him again- Why I'm I crying? Why does this hurt so much?"**_ He hugs me again but he pulls back and grabs my face in his hands.

"**Hinata there is nothing wrong with you and I promise that you are not a burden to anyone. You are making the right decision because you're following your dream and I know that your mother would be so proud of you like I am." **

"_**Drive me to the airport?"**_

"_**Of course."**_


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi's Pov

Everyone was setting up for practice when I heard the door slam shut and I knew all my musicians are here so I must be her. The one Kurenai had emailed me about. If it wasn't her that imposed this new pianist then I would have never agreed but I can't say no to that woman. Years later and there is still a part of me that would do anything for her but what if she knew it was me she was emailing instead of the coordinator of the mist orchestra? After all I dropped off the planet after she told me that she was getting married and haven't been back to Kohona since.

"_**Excuse me Kakashi-dono?**_" I looked up to see a young woman who looked uncertain at me but what caught me were those broken eyes. I turned my head to her instead of looking into eyes that mirrored my own.

"**Why don't you play a piece that you feel like while everyone is setting up?"** She bowed and I watched her lazily as she stepped on the stage as small as possible so she wouldn't be noticed. Is really suppose to be are lead?

I closed my eyes and little by little all sound stopped and a heartbreaking melody that pierced me like a soothing blanket. I opened my eyes to see that music was not in only my mind but it was the girl who transformed from a mouse to a dove. Her stage presence was so riveting I couldn't look away but it was shattered as the door slammed and startled her and that hauntingly sorrowful music stopped. I looked at everyone who was frozen staring at the girl with tears in their eyes and I myself even had them with out even realizing. She was the only one who didn't have any as she stared at the piano with great sadness.

"**Everyone I want you to welcome our new lead, Hinata."** She looked up and smiled but I knew it was one of pain. Practice went great and Hinata caught up extremely fast which made me realize that Kurenai wasn't kidding when she said Hinata was a genius. Soon enough practice was over and I went into my office for a half an hour till everyone cleared out. So I was surprised when I came back out to see Hinata crying while sitting at her piano.

"**Heartbreak has the power to destroy musical talent, inspire it and limit it so which is it for you?"** I sat beside her on the huge bench.

"**My guess is limit since I can feel that you are no normal musician so that kind of talent is a usual and since you can play at that level so you haven't let it destroy you so it must be the last ne?"**

"_**I try but my heart won't let me play anything else but songs like these**_." I sighed and shook me head.

"**Why did you start playing**?"

"_**My mother."**_

"**Then why do you love it?"**

"_**Because I can let everything go when I play and nothing else can touch me. When I play I feel her beside me and I am filled with her love."**_

"**Then why are you letting some one else take that away from you? Feelings like those don't disappear so you simply have to find them and rediscover your love for the piano**." She looked at me with a frown on her face before she honest to kami smiled at me.

"_**How could I forget? Thank you Kakashi-dono I'll try to find those feeling so I can play in your orchestra. But what about you? Why do you love music?"**_

I looked at her surprised and I make the same face she made only moment a go before I stare out the conductors podium.

"**It makes me feel alive."** She smiles and her hands take the key board and the nutcracker comes out fully alive that it makes the hair on the back of my neck stand and soon my hands come into the air and start moving. My eyes close as I see my orchestra in front of me as I weave the different instruments' together to create a vision of sugar plums in my vision. When I opened them she smiled and I knew that this was the beginning of a very amazing and new future for both of us. Some where off I hear the doors to the hall slam shut in anger.

****Three years later

"**Hinata-chan!" **

I turn around to see Haku with his huge cello that was going to topple him over any second so I rushed to his side.

"**Thank you! That was the most amazing concert we've ever done since Kakashi-sama left us last year! Of course now you're leaving us this year to join him in Kohona's new Orchestra as his lead."**

"_**I will miss all of you but I owe him a lot and since he personally asked me I feel as his friend I want to support him."**_

"**I can't wait till I have a enough acknowledgement and I can transfer to but there's going to be so much talent there that Kohona might take the number one spot. And you got your Forget-me-nots bouquet as usual. I heard from the others you got them every concert."**

"_**Hai and I don't know who their from but maybe I'll find out one day ne?"**_ I smile at him and everyone else as they take me out for a goodbye dinner before I head back to the hotel to get some rest for the airplane ride to Kohona tomorrow. Kakashi helped me find my music again and for that I owe him more then anything but going back to that place has my stomach in knots. I smile as I remember I get to be with Shino again and I finally get to meet his boyfriend Kiba that he's been telling about for two years. Of course I'll have to stop by and see the old woman and the book store of course. Then lastly visit my mothers' grave and drop of my cd and some flowers and let her know what's been going these past years. I know she would be proud of me becoming a world class piano.

*****

When I get off the plane I'm surprised as I'm lifted off the ground from behind and swung around.

"**Its good to have my best friend back!"** I smile and laugh as I turn around and hug Shino.

"_**I haven't seen for five months since you came to my concert in flower country!"**_ He grabs my luggage and we talk like we do on the phone everyday when we were apart.

"**So any potential Mr. Hinata's?"** I laugh and he smiles at me through his winter jacket.

"_**No, only if you liked woman then I'd just marry you**_." I teasingly pouted at him before I start laughing again.

"**At last, you have fallen in love with me! But I have no interest in woman so you will have to find some else almost as amazing as me my friend**." We pull up to a nice apartment building while we keep on joking about our love for each other.

I settle into his spare room and I find its almost time to meet Kakashi at the hall.

"_**I gotta go meet Kakashi Shino but I'll stop by after work to see you at the club k?"**_ I kiss him on the cheek and he smiles before I'm out the door and walking to the hall which is only five blocks away.

*

"**Hinata your late!"** I walk through the door to see Kakashi who was standing right there.

"**Ah you're just as late as she is Kakashi-sensei!"** we turn to see an energetic blonde man jumping up and down while pointing at Kakashi and the fact that we can hear him all the way from the back means he's a very loud man. Kakashi mumbles under his breath before he pulls me along till we reach the stage and gets on while I wait back in the shadows.

"**I am the conductor naruto and so you are all simply early**.' I watch amused as some of the other's grumble as they take their places but Naruto-san continues to yell at Kakashi.  
**"Ne old man, have you decided who's going to be lead?"**

"**Yes and its not you." **

"**What? I am naruto Uzumaki and I am the greatest trumpet player-"  
"I don't doubt that but I've called in an old friend and she's agreed to move here and join."**

I walk on stage this time and I smile at everyone and one by one they recognize me all but naruto-san.

"**Eh who's this?"** I watch as he gets hit on the head by a man with white hair.

"**Baka that's Hinata-sama the pianist, the world famous one."** I watch as he Naruto-san looks at me with wide eyes before he jumps up in excitement.

"**Yeah now were definitely going to be number one! Believe it!"** I start laughing and so do the others.

"_**Thank you naruto-san I hope that together we can make this place can be filled with great music."**_ I bow and take me seat to begin practice.

*

Practice was over and I spent three hours in the office with Kakashi helping him with placements and notes on the others till we decided to call it night. When I came out I was surprised to see naruto-san waiting for me.

"**Uh Hinata-sama can I talk to you?"** I smile and sit on the stage edge beside him.

"_**Of course but please don't be so formal**_." He laughs and scratches the back of his head nervously.

"**I still can't believe I'm sitting here next to you or that I even get to play with you since I've been your fan since I was younger and to think that you're a couple months younger then me. Uh have you ever been in love?"**

My eyes widen at his question and he's looking down blushing at his feet and I can't not be honest with some one like him.

"_**Hai about three years ago, why?" **_

"**Was it a happy ending?"**

"_**No, we didn't work out."**_

"**Why?"**

"_**We were in different worlds and sooner or later that caught up with us and we couldn't run from reality. I left to pursue my music and he's married to some other woman by now."**_

"**I see. Do you regret your time together?"**

"…_**No Naruto-kun I cherished that time very much."**_

"**Even though you got hurt at the end?"  
**_**"Truthfully at the time I would have said no and there are still times I think that way but then deep down I know that I would do it all over again just to be in those moments and to feel like that again. Just curios but what's with the questions?"**_

"**I love a girl and she's really rich and well I'm you know."**

"_**Talented trumpet player? Happy go lucky? Determined? Imaginative? A good person?"**_ He looked at me seriously for a second and I returned his look.

"**You're serious? No one has ever called me those things, actually more like baka, dobe, annoying, loud…"**

I smile before I get up and offer him a hand and he takes it as we leave the hall.

'**Man I'm I glad you weren't all stuck up like most of the other pianist."** I roll my eyes as we share a taxi.

'_**I'm going to club shinobi you can come if you want**_." He looks at me wide eyed and in shock before it turns into nervousness.

"**Looking like this? I'm in street clothes and that club is for the rich and richer!"** I shake my head and we get off at the main shopping district.

"_**Then let's dress to celebrate shall we?"**_ He smiles and we head into the stores.

* * *

please review, i have to say the story isn't to bad for a day's writting.


	3. Chapter 3

I have to say Naruto-kun's style is bright but it suits him with his black pants and orange dress shirt. I look down at my self as we enter the club and I regret letting Naruto dress me in a dark purple, black and silver swirled dress that clung to me like a second skin. The halter part showed a respectable amount of cleavage and it flared down at the middle of my thigh with a decent black heel that laced up my ankle.

'**Wah this place is so awesome!"** I forget my clothing regrets as I see Naruto's smile but the crowds are thick so we shuffle closer till I see shino and grab Naruto to drag him with me. We grabbed drink on the way and we got past security to get to shino who stopped mixing when he saw us.

"**You made it and damn your looking gorgeous tonight my friend**." We hug and Shino turns to see naruto looking at him stupefied.

"**Hinata-chan you know Shino the Dj? That's awesome**!" We make introductions before Naruto gets a look in his eyes and he leaves to get a drink as he tells us.

"_**So my dear is your boyfriend here?"**_ Shino loses some of his smile and I tilt my head in question.

"**He's over there with the VIPs, the one with triangle tattoos on his face."** I look over to the VIPs club to see Shino's boyfriend and I have to admit the Inuzaka was good looking and he seemed to be outgoing.

"_**I can't wait to meet him!"**_ I stop as I see him lean over to some girl on his arm and snuggle into her hair before I snap my head to shino who's focusing on his music.

"_**Did you see that? He-"**_  
"**I know Hinata but it can't be helped that no one finds out about us."** He doesn't look at me since he knows the look I have on my face.

"_**So it's alright for him to do that right in front of you because he's to damn scared of losing his good life?"**_ I'm angry and he knows it but luckily naruto breaks the atmosphere by grabbing me and pulling me to the side.

'**Hinata she's here with some guy!"**

"_**Who?"**_  
**"She's here with some guy! I met them at the bar and I over reacted and it told them I had a girlfriend and I know we just met but can you please pretend if it's only for tonight**."

"_**If you want to make her jealous I can help you**_.

I grab him and lead him to the middle of the dance floor and I can feel the stares the moment I smirk at him he smirks back as we start to dance. Years ago I would have never been doing this but a friend name Tayuya who played the flute dragged me enough to these clubs so they grew on me.

"**She's watching and I think she's getting jealous!"** I laugh and we move closer. The song ends and I wrap my arms around him like I was going to kiss him but instead I whisper.

"_**She still watching**_?" He laughs and wraps his arms around me and bends down to my ear.

"**Yes and she looks pissed."** I pull him away and I playfully drag him into the shadow where no one can see and I loose it by laughing and he's not far off.

"**Thanks Hinata-chan that felt good."**

"_**No problem lets get a drink shall we?"**_ We fall into each other with laughing and I knew that he and I will be good friends.

"**You know there were a lot guys shooting me jealous looks and I thought that one guy was going to rip me to shreds."** I smile and stretch as I slid on to the stool making the move unexpectedly sexy as the bartender hands me a drink on the house with a leering smile.

"**Ah here she comes, play it cool.**" I snort at his sudden nervousness but when she talks I freeze at the familiarity of it.

"**Naruto you weren't kidding when you said you had a girl but what really surprises me that it's the disappearing Hinata-chan."**

I take a big gulp of said random drink and I can tell that what ever it was it was hell of a lot stronger then I guessed.

"_**Then maybe you should be careful what you wish for ne?"**_ I turn around and she steps back as I level her with a bored stare.

"**You're looking sexy tonight**." I wonder if this night I could get any worse since the guy she was with none other then Gaara Sabaku.

"_**Naruto-kun this Sabaku- my ex boyfriend and this is Sakura my ex friend, bartender another drink please."**_ I turn around and I down another drink before a chill runs up my back.

"**I'm wonder how some dobe like you got yourself in here**." I can feel naruto tense at the Uchiha's remark.

"_**He's with me Uchiha and how's your nose**_?" I turn and I smile at him and he looks shocked before his eyes roam further down.

"**So the sexy thing dancing with you was the hyuuga Hime herself but all grown up are we?" **  
_**"we'll some of us do grow up and move out of brother's house Uchiha so why don't go find some poor girl and chase after her like a good horny mutt. Another drink bartender." **_I have no idea what the hell is wrong with me but I'm going to blame the alcohol.

"**Look Shikamaru your ex has found her claws**."

"_**Bartender make that a triple!"**_ He hands it to me and I down it and I don't even flinch as the horrid taste of what ever I'm drinking before I turn around to see very pissed off eyes.

"_**Yo, its been awhile Nara**_." He glares at naruto then to me like he can't decided who to be pissed at more.

"**Hinata."** I turn around to see Ino and then to Temari who are coming at me from both ends.

"_**kami must really hate me.**_

"**Hinata you know them?"** I look at naruto and I know I am drunk that's why when Shino tells me what I did this night I will bury myself in the apartment for a week.

'_**Well naruto where should I start? Well I use to be rich from the hyuuga's money and there use to be some secret that I was suppose to marry Sasuke if I stayed in that family. Gaara is my ex from high school who I caught cheating on me with Matsuri. Sakura use to be my friend with Ino over there but I lost my usefulness after I became poor so they told me to disappear. Temari over there claimed to be my friend but only when it wasn't damaging to her families reputation. Ino over there hated me because I was with nara and she and him got engaged and well lets just say that friendship is a right off and last but certainly not least is Shikamaru nara who use to be my boyfriend and the guy I fell in love with but he choose his family and his responsibility and well he made it clear by getting engaged with out even breaking up with me."**_

"**Hinata-sama!"** I didn't need to see who said that because that voice was just as haunting.

"_**This powerful man in front of you is Neji and the girls beside him are Tenten his girlfriend who once agin choose power and social class to pick him over me and Hanabi my prodigy little sister. You see naruto years ago my father offered me the company but I gave it up because if I succeeded he would have sent my cousin to the cloud branch and married him off to some other branch house. Oh and he would have made Hanabi a branch house and so I was that kind of person who gave up everything she worked for to save the two most important people in her life at that moment only for them to scorn me because of it! Oops those were suppose to be secrets!"  
**_**"Hinata your drunk."** I looked at Shino who looked concerned as I hoped off the seat to smile at him.

"_**Yes I am drunk but getting that off my chest makes me feel better!"**_ He smiles and puts his arm around me and leads me to the back exit with naruto in tow.

"_**Naruto don't mind me if you want to go party then you are more then welcome!"**_  
**"No I think I'll just crash on your couch."**  
_**"sure! But first we must get some take out!"**_

_*****_

When I opened my eyes I felt that the pounding in my head and I cursed with every fiber of my body and mind that I got drunk last night. The door bell rang and I moaned in pain before moving toward the bathroom at a slow crawl.

"**Hinata you want me to get that?"** I look at naruto who just opened my door in his boxers since he slept on the couch and I cursed him for his cheery brightness.

"_**Hn."**_

I take a shower but when I come out I'm in my towel so I cross my room and I didn't even realize the door was open and what's worse was that naruto was still talking to some one at the front door.

'**Hinata? What the hell?"** I turned to see Shikamaru looking at me with wide eyes then to naruto before I got into action and slammed the door closed in embarrassment. I hear them yelling but I quickly dress but as I leave the room the door slams shut and I can see Naruto locking it with a grin on his face.

"_**breakfast?"**_ I turn to see naruto smile at me before he goes into the kitchen and I follow him to see he had made a hang over breakfast for me.

'_**Ramen?"**_

"**its about the only thing I can make**." I shake my head but I don't say anything else since I'm hungry enough to eat anything.

"**aren't you going to ask me what that was about?"**

"_**Why? I want nothing to do with him or the others."**_

"**Well it explains why he was the guy who wanted to rip me to shreds last night. I think you should talk to him."** My phone went off saving me from having to reply to what naruto said.

"_**It's Kakashi and he wants me to meet him at the hall as soon as possible**_." I get up and I leave the front door unlocked and just to be careful I head out the back way to make sure that person isn't waiting for me in the front.

*

By the time I'm finished going over schedules and all the details for the Christmas concert at the end of the month it's about ten and so when I get home I'm surprised to see that Naruto was still there and really surprised to see Haku who was hanging off an annoyed Shino.

"**Hinata we'll be room mates from now on!"**

"**Sempai I came to play with you so I'll be staying here to**!" I look at Shino and we share a thought that live is going to be much more interesting from now on.

* * *

Review!! come on i know you really want to.


	4. Chapter 4

As the month goes I manage to avoid all the calls, impromptu showing up at Shino's or the hall and them all together as I blissfully avoid my old life. The concert is tomorrow and we sound great but the practice is running anything but smoothly since the nervousness is rolling over some of the newer ones in waves. So Kakashi calls it a lost cause and tells we can head home since tomorrow is Christmas Eve.

"**Hinata some one is waiting for you**." I curse inwardly wondering who got past the no spectators rule when I see Neji in the shadows.

I take my time packing up but I eventually meet up with Neji at the back of the hall.

"**Hinata-sama your father wants to see you."** I frown and walk past him knowing I didn't want anything to do with them.

"_**And I am suppose to coming running when he decided he feels like having an elder daughter?'**_

"**Hinata-sama your father is dieing and it's getting worse every minute."**

"…_**How bad?"**_

"**The doctors said he won't last the night." **

"_**This isn't some sick plot to get me to talk to him?"**_

"**No Hinata-sama this is real."**

On the car ride there I'm wondering why I even agreed to this since I haven't talked to him for five years since I left the hyuuga name behind. When I got through the gates and walk through the house I had done countless time I could feel the place thick with the aura of death. When they lead me to the room I see a man dieing on the bed but I don't recognize him as the same on all those years ago.

"**Hiashi-sama your daughter is here."**  
**'Hinata."** He breaks out into coughs and despite myself I find my self sitting on the chair beside him but I don't touch him.

"**I wondered if I would get to see you again, you look so much like your mother**." I stare at him but I don't say anything because there was nothing for me to say.

'**as you know I'm dieing, I have been for over three years since I was fatally diagnosed and since I tried to change myself and leave behind some one who at least would cry if I died. I know I have no right to ask you to forgive me but I'm selfish in my last hours so please just don't leave. I remember when your mother use to play that piano and you use to always stop what ever what you were doing to close your eyes and listen much like everyone in the house did. When she first start teaching you when you were five I thought it be just a waste of time but you caught on so quick. When she died later on that year I thought you would give music up like I had but instead you chased after at with both your hands. I hated that you reminded me of her so much so I band you from music and I once again I thought to myself that you would give it up but you choose to still chase after it and you left all of this behind. I really underestimated you my daughter and the first concert I went to since your mother died was the first concert you did in mist. When you played I felt like your mother was there and you played to make her hear you, to let her know you were ok. So instead of coming up with some plan to make you quit and come home I started going to your concerts but I never stayed to see you and let you know how proud I was to have you as a daughter."**

I looked at the man who was keeping alive by sheer will power alone and I felt my heart lurch.  
**"Hinata."** It was a hoarse voice that sounded terrible so I bent down so I could hear him and he whispered his last request to my ear.

"_**Of course father."**_ I kiss him on the cheeks and I watch as one of my tears fall onto his cheek. I walk out of the room and down to another past all the other hyuuga's where I enter a room that had been forbidden to everyone since mother died. I walked toward my mother's white grand piano and I tenderly lift up the top and I sit down on the old wooden bench. I ghost my fingers across the key board but soon I remember his last request as I start playing my mothers favorite song and the last song my father will ever hear, Moonlight Sonata.

Some how I feel a chill run down my spine and I know my father is dead but I finish the song.

"**Hinata-sama."** I look up to Neji standing in the doorway and I know he won't cry, he doesn't have to because I can read his eyes like always.

"**He wanted me to give this to you**." I take it and my eyes widen when I read the deed to the concert hall in my name.

"_**Why would he build the hall when there was no real profit to it?"  
**_**"Because he loved you and he the moment he heard you play he knew that music would be the only thing to bring you back to this place. He actually rearranged his business trips to coincide with your concerts. The first time was three years ago that he took Hanabi to the Christmas concert in mist and since then it's become a tradition." **He came and sat down beside me staring at the piano with a sad expression.

"**That was when he first told us the truth about why you walked away from us. Hanabi and I wanted to g talk to you but he told us you were in a place we couldn't reach. I didn't understand but now I know that you belonged to a world of music that no one could reach because we only knew one with out music. By the time we realized our mistake you were gone. I remember the day were his spies told him you had just left everything behind and disappeared, he freaked out and sent every available resource to find you and everyone in the house was on edge till you were found. Of course when we found out where you were everyone was proud but we all shot around plots to bring you back down till one your father was giving an idea by a fellow business man and so it began. He built that hall in order to give you one gift that would show you he supported you and the music."**

"_**I see. I was wrong huh?"**_ I got and I left him sitting there and I called a taxi to get home. When I walked through the door they were playing some sort of game but when they saw my face and red eyes they froze.

"**take out?"** I look at Shino and he smiles while throwing the phone at naruto.

'_**Aren't you supposed to be with Kiba?" **_

"**He had a family thing."**

"**Eh your friends with the mutt?"** we looked to see Naruto whose looking at us happily and Haku whose ordering take out.

"**Yeah he's my boyfriend**." I look at shino surprised that he would share that but I guess since naruto has been living here we've all bonded.

"**feh that playboy is not into guys, feh last night he was with some black haired chick at teme's birthday party and they didn't look like friends."  
"Oh you mean that sexy tattooed guy? He's not as good looking as Shino but he's way too much of a man slut. I remember hearing her in the girl's bathroom that she'd be spending Christmas with his family since they'd been going out for a while."**

"**Taxi."** I nod and luckily the taxi had used is still there as naruto, shino and I pile into the vehicle with me in the middle and Haku in the front.

We get to the Inuzaka house and we wait on the street while Shino stubbornly goes in alone. Haku and the driver are talking and I'm looking out the window worriedly.

"**You** **know you never asked how I know all these rich socialist when I'm just a normal guy."** I turn away from the frosted window to look at naruto who's leaning against his window.  
_**"How?"**_

"**I met them when I was twelve in a music class for beginners, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru and all the others."** I look at him strangely, _music lessons? They never told me they took lessons._

"**I remember the girl with pink hair always use to disappear during lunch and so I decided to follow her one time to the side of the building across from our class room. She caught me before I made any loud noises and she told me to be quiet. Then I heard the melody of a piano that was calm and peaceful. When I looked at she had her eyes closed and she was smiling a big smile. She told me the reason she joined music was because she wanted to be able to play with her best friend. Then she got a mile and she looked at me and said ' that piano was her and I came here everyday to listen to her and I know no I'll never catch up to her but as long as I understand her love for it just a little then this will all be worth it.' I fell in love with her and your piano that day. It wasn't long till the others found out our spot till there was all of us who listened to you play music every after noon for an entire summer and all the ones after that. Hell sakura kept trying to play the triangles till she was 17; the day you left that life she stopped taking lessons."**

I was about to say something but the door opened and in came shino.

"_**take out?"**_

"**Yeah, and some sake too." **

*


	5. Chapter 5

Three hours later while the three were drinking the two Baka's were passed out and it was just Shino and me.

"**I was the other guy; there was never a relationship just a fling before he settled down with Kin his girlfriend."**

"_**I'm sorry Shino. I guess we both suck at love and picking that right person huh?"**_

"**No were just idiots."** I pout at him but he's looking at Haku with a serious face.

"**The people who truly love us are the ones we push away. We get scared because we've been hurt before so we don't want to give them a chance to break us. So we both hide in our music telling ourselves that's all we need. Hinata I'm tired or being alone, I want to try again. You know when I was packing up some of your last things the day you left I heard him come in threw the door and when I saw the look on his face I was filled with some satisfaction because he hurt you. Then when he leaned against the wall and slid down it staring at the empty apartment seconds before tears pooled in his eyes. Hinata if could have seen him in those moments you would have understood how much that man loves you. When he saw me he didn't demand he literally begged me to tell him where you were and I know I shouldn't have told him but I did. He stumbled out of the apartment and I knew he took the first flight to mist. He came back the next day and his face was blank but his eyes were shattered. I got so angry for him giving you up I punched him and told him if he gave you up now that he didn't deserve you. Coincidently that's how I met Kiba."** I looked down at my bare toes trying not to picture Shikamaru's face.

"_**I don't think I can do that over again Shino."**_ I get up meaning to go to my bedroom but shino grabbed my wrist.

"**Even though you love him?"** I slip my hand out of his grasp.

"_**Sometimes love isn't enough**_." I go to my room and I fall asleep dreaming of the days where everything was perfect and there was nothing I wasn't confused about.

*

I got to the hall and Kakashi was waiting for me as he escorted me to my dressing room. When I open the door the bouquet of forget-me-not's are there but mixed in are other full bloom roses.

"**Ah the message seems pretty clear ne? Forget-me-nots mean true love and memories and the full bloom roses mean I still love you."**

It hit me like a ton of bricks that all along these flowers were from the one I had thought discarded me.

'**By the way the Hyuuga's dropped of an early Christmas present so you'll see it on the stage."** I ignored Kakashi and picked up the bouquet which seemed so much bigger then the other ones. My heart skipped a beat as I spotted the card.

"_**Hinata if you love me even a little please meet me in the coat closet during the party, I'll be waiting for you. Love always your coat checker."**_

_I love him but I won't go down that path. We belong in different worlds and love just isn't enough._

"**Hinata-chan time to go!"** I look back at Naruto and I put on my best smile as we walk out of the door and on to the stage to play one of the best concerts of my life.

*

"**Hinata do you need to leave?"** I snap my head back at Kakashi as we finally finish greeting the entire guest list at the after party and official opening of the orchestra.

"_**No why do you think that?"**_

"**You've been glancing at the door for about four hours."**

"_**I was? I mean no everything is fine, great in fact because I am happy right where I am**_." He raises his eyebrow and I make a hasty excuse to avoid that patronizing look he was sending me.

"**You played beautifully Hinata and that was your mother's white grand piano right?"** I stop at sakura's voice and for once I just stop and look at her.

"_**You never told me you took music lessons**_." Her eyes went wide and she blushes a bright red.

"**Well uh, Sasuke was in music and so it was to be in the same class as him."**

"_**He**_ _**stopped taking violin lesson's when he was 15, you kept going"**_

"**Uggh fine it was because I got to keep listening to you play and I understood you a little more and why you love music.**" She was blushing and looking up at me and I just started laughing.

"_**Despite the public humiliation you kept going for me? Sakura it seems I underestimated you."**_ I smile at her and I hug her because I really can't stay mad at her. She hugs me back and we laugh as we part.

"**How about we give it another shot ne?"  
**_**"Only if you play me a song on your triangles."**_  
**"Deal. Hinata I have to tell you something about those years ago. Shikamaru never agreed to marry Ino; it was her and his family that announced it. Ino rubbed it in your face in an attempt for you to break up with him and she could have him for herself. He still loves you, hell you think that would be the most obvious thing considering this place and his new life."**

"_**What are you talking about sakura?"  
**_**"Uh Shikamaru designed this place and got the hyuuga's to back him up on it and then demanded Kakashi be the conductor to bring you back to Kohona! Of course after that he gave up being the heir to his family to become a professor at the university because of the pressure of him marrying Ino. Oh and let me tell you when that Sabaku bitch found out she was livid but he totally told her off and we haven't seen those siblings in Kohona for awhile."**

"_**He gave it all up? ... It doesn't matter anymore since I've moved on."**_I looked at her and I saw her face drop but her fake smile was there in seconds as she stared longingly past me to naruto and Sasuke who were arguing about something.

"**Of course you have I mean naruto is an amazing guy and I have Sasuke so well yeah." **

"**Sakura-chan Hinata-chan, time to go!"** Naruto had our coats and I felt my stomach sinking as we went down the elevator. When we got to the door I found Shino who for once didn't push the hanging Haku of his arm and I could tell he was happier then last night.

I put on my coat before I went outside but something was off because my pocket was bulging. I reached in and my jaw dropped at the black box in my hand. I opened and there I saw a white gold engagement ring with a forget-me-not flower beside it.

"**Hinata-chan?"** I looked up to see they were all staring at me wondering what was going on.

"_**I have to go."**_ I ran back the way I came back but the elevator was busy so I took the twenty flights of stairs in panic and by the time I got there the coat closet was empty.

"_**Of course he's not here, who would wait five hours in a closet?"**_

"**Ah so he was waiting for you then?"** I turned to see a young guy there staring at me.

"**I'm Konohamaru, there was a guy waiting there the entire party, he just left**-" I didn't let him finish as I flew down those stairs again like I had three years ago.

I saw the same doorman but this time he smiled at me like he knew something as opened the door for me into the falling snow. The street was empty but then I turned look where I first found him in the rain but no one was there.

"_**I will absolutely find my coat checker."**_

"**Promise?"** Hands slide around me to hug me from behind and my heart explodes as I turn into the embrace and hug him back.

"**Don't cry hina-chan."** He wipes the tears from my eyes and he smiles down at me.

"_**I can't help it Shika, I can't help it that I'm irrevocably in love with you for better or for worse**_." He kisses me and the hole I hadn't known was so big suddenly filled.

"**Why do you think I had to bring you back by any means necessary? I followed you to Mist and when I saw you I knew you had become the moon to me, unreachable. When shino knocked some sense to me I knew that even if you were unreachable to the person I was I figured I had to become some one who could hold you and love you with out causing you pain. Hinata you're the home my heart was been seeking and I have no intention of letting you go ever again. Marry me?"**

I was crying and laughing so I couldn't do anything but nod frantically.

"**WOOOH! GO SHIKAMARU!"** I saw naruto with Sakura and everyone else standing out side taxi's all smiling and cheering. I waved and blushed and Shikamaru waved before he kissed me again like he was making up for three years.

"_**My coat checker huh?"**_

"**Always."**

**

* * *

**

And there it is! I had so many different endings in mind but this one ended up being the kicker. Well i hoped you all liked it and drop me a review if you have any more request or anything else!

**Later days, whiteshadow.**


End file.
